His fathers Son
by Pyrogirl333
Summary: Takes place during First class. Charles Xavier finds out he has a son. How differently do things play out with his son around? WARNING: SPANKING AND A OC Don't like DON'T READ!


His father's Son.

AU: This is alternate universe. Where Charles and Erik ran the school together and Erik didn't leave to form the brotherhood til much much later in his life. Also Alex is the father of Scott Summers. And Jean Gray doesn't exist in this timeline. Also the bullet never entered Charles on the beach in Cuba so he can still walk. So yeah there's a Lot that i different which is why its an alternate universe. A lot of this is based directly after the Cuba incident. Main thing is that Charles can still walk and Erik returned to the manor. The ages of the students vary.

Story Summary: Charles finds out that he has a son and takes in the teenage boy. Can he get his son to open up and accept him? And if so...will it be enough in the end?

Timeline: This takes place around first class

Characters:

Charles Xavier

Erik Lehnsherr

Hank McCoy

Raven Darkholme

Alex Summers

Sean Cassidy

Other characters:

Nicolas Evans

Mention of Terra Evans and Isabelle Evans.

WARNINGS: My stories usually contain OC'S also know as original characters of my own creation along with characters from the actual show. So if you don't like OC'S do NOT read my stuff. Also my stories contain SPANKING so if that bugs you go somewhere else NOW! No FLAMES or bullying of any kind. You WILL be laughed at and ignored.

Chapter One: The son of a Telepath

Charles first saw Nick on Cerebro and went to find him bringing Erik along with him. It was their thing really. Finding the mutants, learning what they could do and all about their story.

They found him in a bar drinking in a booth. Erik and Charles sat across from him when they saw him there. He barely spared them a glance having already read their minds.

"Hello Nicolas, I'm Charles Xavier." Charles introduced himself. "This is my friend Erik."

"I'm not interested." Nick said suddenly

"I see, well in that case I'll give you some free advise...your problem doesn't lye within your power Nick, its your lack of practice." Charles said after reading the kids mind. Not only was the kid 15 but from what Charles had read the boy had had a hard life and had trouble using his power.

That gained Nick's attention, he'd been paying very little attention to the men so far, but Charles Xavier had just sparked his interest. Nick looked at the man and entered his mind saying "I bet you didn't know I could do this." he said in the other mans mind.

Charles seemed surprised but smiled still "Your a telepath too. Amazing."

Erik snorted thinking to himself. "Great, another telepath, "

"What do you mean by too?" Nick asked

"Did you think you were the only one?" Charles asked in the boys mind

Nick inhaled sharply and blinked at the other man surprised or shocked to hell one of the two. Then snickered "Gees, how many of us are there that can do that?" he asked "Must be a common power."

"Not at all, what makes you think that?" Charles asked

"Well you can do it, I can do it, and my mom said my dad could do it." Nick said with a shrug "So it must be pretty common."

Charles thought of that "Yes, but its always different, like you. Your a telepath and you can move things with your mind, no one person has the same power, Aside from reading minds what else could your father do? Was he also telekinetic?" Charles asked

"No, my mom is, my dad's power was telepathy but his mind is pretty powerful, he can read minds, talk to people in their mind and control minds. I can do all that too. Guess I take after him but I also got my moms power, I just never practiced with it. Like you said. I could be better."

Charles read the boys mind as he spoke feeling a pit in his stomach, when the boy pictured his mother in his mind, Charles knew her. He'd been with her many years ago, the last night before he went to Oxford. He'd gone back on vacation to see Camille again but found that she was gone. Had left after he had. And that she had married only weeks after leaving town. Charles had been hurt but had wanted to go see for himself that she was happy. She seemed very happy, and had two children, twins. A boy and a girl.

He put it together pretty fast then, "Thomas Evans wasn't your father." he said more to himself.

"Stop reading my mind, that's rude." Nick said

"Oh Nick, I"m so very sorry. I feel awful about this. " Charles said and opened up his mind when he sensed Nick trying to read him obviously confused. He allowed him to see the day he'd shared with Camille and how he had watched through the window thinking the other man was the father of Camille's twins.

Nick stared at him for a while as the truth came to him. So, Charles Xavier was his father. And had never even known that he was his.

"Well this is just weird." Nick commented, it felt strange talking to his father.

"Indeed, Erik apparently Nick here is my own son, where is your twin sister?" Charles asked

Nick looked down then "Gone. " he then downed the rest of his drink and signed the bar tender to get him another.

"Gone where may I ask?"

"Gone as in dead." Nick answered short of patients.

That hit Charles hard "Dead, how?" he asked. He'd never really even gotten to know the girl and now she was dead? He had a daughter, and that daughter was dead. That was a lot to take in.

"We have a sister, a little sister. Terra. Isabelle hid her and wouldn't tell them where she was, they killed her once they realized that Izzy wasn't gonna tell them anything. Moms gone, captured by the Division, dad was killed. All I have left is Terra and I can't protect her right if I can't use my powers. " Nick said.

Charles thought about that but it was Erik that spoke next "Come with us, we'll show you everything, teach you how to use your power. You will be free to go whenever you choose, but when you do go you can be sure that you will be able to protect her all on your own."

"Yes, we will show you how to be the best you can be. " Charles added onto Erik's speech.

Nick thought about that then agreed. He needed to be his best before he could save his sister or be of any use to her at all. He rode in silence mostly not saying much to Erik or Charles.

When he got there he met the other kids too.

He met Raven the shapeshifter, Sean the screamer, Angel the dancer who could fly and spit fire. Darwin the taxi driver who could adopt to survive, Hank who had big feet and was super smart and strong, then there was Alex Summers who could create a blast with his body movements. He was the last to show his powers off.

"So what can you do?" Raven asked like this was some sort of weird show and tell game.

Nick looked at her then at the others "I can move things with my mind." then he showed them by lifting the table without touching it.

Sean clapped in awe while Raven smiled and clapped and several of the others claps now too. Nick chose not to show him his telepathy power yet.

A few minutes later Agent Moira came over and jumped their case. "Who destroyed the window? Who destroyed the statue? Who moved the table?" she demanded in that order as if there was something wrong with all that.

Alex looked sheepish as they pointed to him at the statue question. Sean raised his hand saying "I broke the window."

"Havoc, that's his name now, and that's Banshee, and Angel, And Darwin, I'm Mystique, we were thinking you should professor X and you should be Magneto." she said after Charles try to scold Alex.

"Exceptional." Erik said smirking at Raven

Nick raised his own hand now slightly a slight smirk on his face "I moved the table."

Erik snorted lightly as if he thought they'd all done something cute.

Moira stalked off then and Charles gave them each a look. "I expect more from all of you." he gave an extra long look to Raven and Nick. Then sighed and walked off as well. Erik just grinned and walked off after Charles. They were on their way to Russia to find Shaw so they had things to do and couldn't stay to lecture the children.

Later on that night the FBI were attacked and Shaw and his men killed nearly all of them in his attempt to find the mutants.

He went in and smiled at them. They were young and corruptible, he just had to use the right words.

"There's a war coming. And your all gonna have a choice to make. You can stay here where you don't belong, or you can come with me and live like Kings, and Queens." he finished looking at Angel.

Angel attempted to go with him and when Darwin and Alex tried to stop her and attack Shaw he killed Darwin which stunned Alex and pissed off Nick.

"Hey guys, wanna see another trick?" without waiting for an answer looked at Shaw Nick said "Kill your men."

Shaw as if he was hypnotized turned on his men and killed them. When he realized what he had done he turned on Nick who was faster then Shaw and said "Walk away, and never come back."

Shaw couldn't stop his feet, he turned and walked away just as he'd been told to do and kept going until he reached his plane.

The others cheered him but he sat down his head was now killing him, like having splitting headache but no amount of Aspirin would help.

Charles and Erik arrived finding the kids sitting in ruble. Angel was missing and Nick was holding his head rocking back and forth. Charles went over to him feeling the pain as well. He understood exactly how Nick felt.

"Nick, Nicolas calm your mind." Charles said as if on cue Nick calmed down some trying to suck it up and get a grip even though it really really hurt.

"Where's Angel?" Erik asked

"She went with Shaw." Raven said adding "He killed Darwin...Nick made him turn on his men and then made him leave, it was amazing. It was like Charles was there or something."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, Nick is my son. He has my power along with the power his mother had. His telepathy is his dominant power and he's apparently mastered the art of mind control...meaning that he's used it many times." Charles said in a disapproving tone. He didn't like the idea of his son taking advantage of his power like that.

"I'm only going to say this once Nick, when it comes to incidents like what you all faced last night, its alright to use any power you can to protect yourself and those around you. But I hope you know that I don't want you using it on regular people unless you must." Charles said knowing full well why Nick was there, Nick had joined them and was helping them, and was gonna let his father help him for only one reason, so that he could break into the division and get his little sister Terra from them. To help her escape and hide her from them. Charles understood his need to protect his little sister, and hoped all worked well for them both, he only wished his son trusted him enough to allow him to help.

Perhaps he would in time learn to trust his father. Charles honestly hoped that was the truth.

TBC...

Next Time: Charles and the others go to his manor and they start their training


End file.
